The invention relates to a radiator for an automotive vehicle of the type having tubes traversed by coolig fluid and cooling air flowing perpendicular to the extension of the tubes, with a movable cover extending transversely to the cooling air flow.
Such a radiator is disclosed in German Pat. No. 854,902. In the radiator of the German patent, the cover is located in front of the radiator as seen in the flow direction of the air. There is the danger in this arrangement that the cover will ice over at corresponding cold outside temperatures and will not thaw even when the radiator is heated up, so that the operability of the cover and consequently the air flow through the radiator are impaired. External components projecting forwardly from the radiator can have a similar effect. Also, the cover is exposed to dirt and mechanical damages to a considerable extent.
The invention is based on the object of ensuring the functioning capacity of the cover even under adverse circumstances, and also protecting the cover from dirt and damage.
This object has been attained according to the invention by subdividing the radiator into two groups of tubes and cooling fins disposed in series one behind the other in the flow direction of the cooling air, and by disposing the cover in an interspace between these two groups.
In the radiator constructed according to this invention, the cover is located where it is better protected from dirt, water, and snow. Any ice that may form will thaw within the radiator with certainty while the radiator is heating up. The operability of the cover thus remains preserved. Moreover, in the arrangement of this invention, the cover requires less installation space since it needs less of a spacing within the radiator with respect to the parts of the radiator than in case of being mounted in front of the radiator with respect to attachments, for example of an automotive vehicle.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, embodiments constructed in accordance with the present invention.